A Marine in the Ninja World
by xXYamchaXx
Summary: Captain Koby of the Marines gets thrown from his ship and ends up in the Naruto World. How will the Marine Captain adjust to the world, and how will the world of one piece adjust to the presence of the talented pink haired marine.
1. Chapter 1: The misplaced Marine

The storms had maybe wrecked his boat and thrown him over had been a night of darkness and lightning with everyone working to keep the ship going. He had been working hard as he had to work to keep the boat from going under. Koby, Marine Captain had spent the night working the hardest to make sure that the ship wasn't lost. Yet, it hasn't been easy in the least. Koby was a young man and a young captain in the Marines. The 18-year-old male was the newest captain in the Marines and the top student of the Hero of the Marines, Monkey D. Garp.

That night he had worked hard to keep the main sail from ripping. He had, he had been pushed, by a blast of wind out into the sea. Luckily, a barrel he was resting on the only thing that kept him alive. The next day, Koby would find himself washed up on a beach. A beach that normally he would take time to admire and enjoy. Now though he had no such oppurtunity. He had to figure out where he was and if there was a way to get in contact with his men.

Koby got up and started to used Geppou to move high into the air. He wanted to see where he was. He wanted to know where on the map he might be. What island was he on? He was high in the air when he noticed that the forest that was in front of him was nearly endless. That the land was endless and that it wasn't an island that he was on, as he couldn't see the other side of the land. Koby was shocked as he saw this, that he was not anywhere on the map. No where on the map looked like the place he was. He blinked still shocked putting on his damaged glasses as he looked over the land and saw it was what he saw. Shock was apparent as he came down from the air and landed gracefully back onto the ground.

Koby would have to head inland. He would have to see if he could find people who lived in this land. He knew nothing about it, but that didn't mean that no one lived here. It seemed to reason that with so much land around, that some village or towns would be around. He gathered what he could from the few things that had washed ashore. Yet it was not much at all. There was nothing that would tell him that the ship had gone under. Which was good, but also meant that he was more than likely the only person who was here.

Walking forward he headed into the woods. They were thick with weathered trees, that stood as high as most any he had ever seen. He hiked calmly as he had no idea where he was, but he knew that he had to figure out a direction that he would need to head in. He walked through the woods as he found nothing out of place, the wildlife was normal, the trees, the plants, the flowers that he saw were normal. Nothing stood out at all as he walked for hour after hour keeping a steady and sure pace as he traveled.

He thought about many things as he walked. He thought about his training that Grap and Bogard had beaten into him over the years. He thought about his best friend Helmeppo and hoped that his friend was okay and that they were able to get back to port after the crazy storm. That his mentor Garp was doing well at revery and that his disappearance hadn't caused any trouble for his sensei.

Time passed slowly as he walked as there was nothing but his own thoughts to keep him company. He found a stream to get water from which was wonderful and he found some berries to eat that were a nice bonus for him. As the afternoon started to turn to evening. Koby decided to go up into the air once more to look around. To see if he could see anything other than the woods that he had been traveling through.

As he got up, he saw something a town, no walls of a town. They were large encircling the town that was ahead of himself. He could see it barely as he stood in the sky. It was a far bit away, but from his high location he could see it and the road that could led him to it. Rather he figured logically that the road would led him to that village. He would just have to head that way and rest once he had things figure out.

Koby to the road and up it, it was so much easier to travel the road, as it was well set up and prepared for long distance travel. He walked calmly as he saw no one out at night. The moon gave him more than enough light to travel by which was good. He was trained well so that he could walk for long distance without problem with little food and water. He had worked under Garp after all.

As he got closer, his Haki or color of observation allowed him to see the numerous strong people inside of the village. This place was a center for warriors of some kind, perhaps a secret pirate layer or something. He went forward unafraid as he felt he could handle himself against anyone in the village. The benches were arranged near the gate as he had not been stopped yet as he walked. He could see the sun starting to rise as he had walked all night towards this place.

As Koby got to the gate, he could see countless people looking towards him, the color of their haki told him to be careful. They were posed to attack, and he could sense the hostility too. "Hello, I am sorry for walking in. I am Koby. I have was washed ashore down a ways from here. I have been traveling in this direction for some time."

He looked at the people who were in hiding, knowing where they were. He saw a masked person appear behind him and one in front of him. "I have no ill intentions. I only wish to figure where I am as this is not my homeland. I also do wish to see if there is a way for me to communicate with my friends to let them know that I am okay."

He remained calm as he knew that he didn't want to get into a fight as he knew that that wouldn't be a good move. Even if he could defeat these people and he was pretty sure he could. It wouldn't mean that he could defeat a village, and he didn't want to make enemies with people in a unknown place.

"Come with us, Koby," one of the masked people commented as they looked at him."We will allow you to meet with our boss, but if you do anything funny we will act," the woman said coldly as her long purple hair drifted out behind her mask.

his as to his had no idea that a and that would not to either contact or any soon.


	2. Chapter 2: The Hokage and the Marine

Koby walked with the guards, he had just arrive yet this was already a high stress situation that he found himself in. He wasn't sure the situation that he was walking into and he knew that this place could be had to be at least somewhat on guard as he could have to deal with countless things. He hoped things went well as he wasn't sure what this place was about or what he would find here.

As he walked to the main building, he couldn't but noticed the large seal on it telling him that it was the center of the village. It was a impressive village with many things he had seen before and many thing that he had never seen before. He knew this country was not connected with the world government, though. As he walked into the room, he headed upstairs into the main room, the sun now shining outside as he came into the office that had a great view of the village behind the desk of the man in charge.

He had seen many views like this at Marine HQ. He looked at the man in front of him. He was up in years. He had the same expression that he saw on his sensei Garp, that told him that this man too had seen many things over the course of his life that were serious. He stood there in his marine uniform and figured he looked very out of place from the look that he got form the older man. He sat down as he took off his coat. The words on the back got the man's attention quickly.

"So, they say our a marine, from the sea, Koby I believe," the man asked as he started off some small talk getting information about whom he was and why he was there.

"Yes, sir, I am a Captain in the Marines, part of Central HQ. I was on my way back from mission to get ready for the revery," he informed the man. He had not said anything that the man wouldn't already know. "My ship was caught in a storm, and I ended up going over board and well washed a shore some distance away. I figured that it be best to walk to the nearest town and I walked starting yesterday and arrived here recently.

Hiruzen looked at the young man as he spoke, he had a sense of power about himself. Hiruzen had no idea who these marines were or what Revery was or what the world government was either, this young man came from another world. Yet, his gut told him that he was far from a weak young man. That he walked the most likely 40 miles from the coast to the city without stopping was impressive. Hiruzen had also noticed the young man's naturally powerful aura fact that he wore such a uniform told him he wasn't fact his coat had the words for justice on them told him more about what type of young man he was.

"Well Captain, I hate to inform you this, but there is nothing much that my people or I can do to help you find your way home. I am sure that you can look into information that we have in our library. That said, I have never heard of your home or government or the organization you belong to despite how impressive it all sounds," Hiruzen said honestly, his tone kind as he looked at the younger man.

Hiruzen looked at the young man for a moment longer, he was curious what he was capable of. This young man was a mystery to him. Koby was from a different group and thus would have a different way of fighting and thinking and working. "Do you mind demostraition of your abilities say tomorrow perhaps?" he asked as he had no idea of the skills the man had.

Koby was surprised by the offer. He had noticed how strong the old man was, he was as strong as any man he had ever meet before. Again he reminded him for some reason of his sensei in that department. Yet, at the same time they were very different from each other too. He strength he felt from Hiruzen was not the same brute strength that his sensei had. He nodded his head as he figured that it would help get in good graces with the people and he would surely need that for the future. "If you don't mind. I prefer to get a nap somewhere if you want me to show you what I can to at my best," he said honestly as he knew he was tired from walking all day. His voice was showing it a bit as he had to focus more and more.

The old man nodded his head, "I will set you up with a room here to rest, young man. We can put this off till late this afternoon,"he informed the young man as he had one of his ninja show the young man to an extra room he could get a nap in. He was curious about that afternoon and what type of person fate had dropped on his door step.

Later that day people would be gathered up at the 1st training grounds the place Koby would be told he was expected to be would arrive early having gotten some food, some rest and was feeling much better than he had when he had arrived. Yet, the modest young man was more than a bit nervous about the situation showing off his skills. Koby took a deep breath as he saw the many people watching him. Their intents were not hostile like before, but it was still a bit nerve wracking for the Marine.

Koby showed some basic hand to hand skills those taught to him by Garp as he went about attacking a dummy. His attacks were impressive, but nothing insane. They were the attacks of a skilled hand to hand fighter. That would change when he used Shigan blowing holes though the straw dummies as if they were nothing. As well as Rankyaku too that kicked out a blade of air that cut down the dummies slicing them in half. Koby went about showing the Ninja the other skills of Rokushiki. He would show them off one at a time combining them with his other skills that he had learned over his years of hard work. The show left the ninja surprised and impressed by the young man. None had seen anything like what he had done.

Hiruzen was surprised how powerful this young man was. He was as powerful as most any jounin of the village. He had skills that were unlike anything his men had and while he didn't know ninjutsu, his skills were just as dangerous if used right. He knew the others were just as impressed by the young captain of the he watched the talented pink haired marine fight, he couldn't help but think that he needed to find a way to recruit this man. He would add so much to the strength of the village. If he had a chance to learn and grow, he would become even more special. This young man could share his knowledge with others, and he could share his knowledge with the young man too. Perhaps Hiruzen could mentor this young man as he looked for a way home. Perhaps he could take him on as a bit of a project. So many new ideas went through the Hokage's had been a long time since he was this interested in teaching, but this young man made him want to give that one last shot.

A/N- I hope that you enjoyed the chapter and have a good day


	3. Chapter 3: The Marine finds his pupil

Koby got up out of bed. The pink haired marine looked around as he got to his feet. His eyes scanned the room around himself quietly as he looked at the things he had. He had not much other than his old uniform that hanged now on the wall. He had a few small things but he pretty much had to start over once again. He took a deep breath as he looked around. He had a long way to go to figure out his place in this new world that he found himself in. He got to his feet, and walked over to his dresser. Inside was his new uniform, the one of a ninja, as he was given a rank by the hokage himself. It was a surprise to him, but he knew this was his new world.

Koby wasn't sure if he should consider himself a ninja as he wasn't really one. Yet, he was in this world, and he had no way of finding a way back home. He had tried a few times to think of anything but came up short each and every time that he thought of a way to return home. As he dressed in the outfit of a jounin of Konoha. He headed off for his sort of job. He headed to the office of the hokage. It seemed that the hokage had taken a special liking of him as he had worked with him to learn about the world of the ninja.

Koby knew a lot more now than ever as he walked into the office. He had his own desk, and his own office where he would do paperwork. It was mostly evaulations that he would have to read. He would have to go over them and give his opinion on the personalities that were in it. He would then well spend the morning talking with the hokage. After that he headed this day down to the Academy. There he was going to start his teaching of hand to hand combat. Bascially he would teach the basics of Rokushiki. He would show as much as he could and helps the students improve their hand to hand skills. He would train them in the same ways that Garp had worked him over. After that he was going to head home and then return the next day to start over.

As he walked out of his apartment. He looked around. It had been a couple of weeks since he had was still getting used to how things worked in this village. He waved to the owner of the flower shop as he past and the owners of a couple of other businesses as he headed to work early. Koby found the people of the city to be very kind to him and helpful as well. He didn't feel so much like an outsider as he traveled along the road to the hokage's knew the path well as he walked in.

"Good morning, Izumo, Kotetsu, good to see you up and out," Koby said as he looked at the two chunin. He knew he had gone past them in rank in the short time he was at the village. "Um anything I should know this morning?"

"Nope, nothing happening today, it is a rather quiet one, should be easy to relax today," Kotetsu replied as he gave him a smile.

"Good luck today in the teaching, I am sure your going to have your hands full with those students," Izumo added in as he passed them.

Seeing friends like them reminded him of the days on the see with his own best friend Helmeppo. The two of them had trained together under Garp and worked together for years now. He figured that Kotetsu and Izumo had a friendship very much like him and his friend did.

Koby walked into his little office to find paper work waiting for him. It was a personal profile over a few students. He wrote notes on them. He was going to give his view of the students and their personality. He knew that would give him far better information. He would learn about them face to face and see what they could do. He knew when he was younger. He would of been the worst profile in the stack. A cowardly boy who didn't have much potential and who battled against no one. Yet, Garp had taken him and trained him personally and made him the man he was this day.

Koby walked into the office of the Hokage and then sat down. "Good morning sir, I have the paperwork. Thank you for the information. It was well collected and put on paper. I do think I will wait to judge them till when I work with them personally, though. "

Hiruzen nodded as he could understand the reason. "Good, now, I am sure you want to get out and see the world. If you can pull this off. Perhaps soon I can find a mission to give to you," the old man commented as he knew that Koby had not left the village since he got there.

"It is fine, I will do what you need me to do. I am used to not picking the missions I am given, sir," Koby replied as he sat down. "As a member of the central headquarters, I didn't get to head out much on missions except if it was very important. Most of the time I just supported Vice Admiral Garp and the Central headquarters. I did go on missions when it was required or needed."

"I see, curious did you ever command people in your missions," Hiruzen asked as he looked at the pink haired young man. He was taking to the role of a ninja so fast, he was talented. He guessed this was what his mentor had seen in him when he decided to train him. That this young man had a special future ahead of him was obvious.

"yes, I commanded my own marine ship, I commanded over a few hundred people in my time, I had to command many people on a marine ship," he informed the hokage who nodded impressed. Koby thought nothing of it. "It was part of the job. I didn't, of course, want to let down my mentor and my goal was to become an admiral, which I think I was pretty close to achieving before I ended up here. That is the highest rank for a Marine, not to different than your highest levels. We have a fleet admiral who is the commander then normal admirals which there are four. We also have admirals below that level where grow in number as they lower in rank then captains and so forth."

Hiruzen nodded his head. It made sense that his organization would work like that with a person in charge and a command order. He was someone who had been important and would still be so in this new hierarchy of government. He talked to the younger man a lot more that after noon about his training and about the training that he had gone though with this Garp. He also heard about Luffy and paused as he heard about the blind determination of the boy and how he sounded in some ways like one of the students at the academy.

Koby went to the school and saw the students ready at the front of the academy. He looked at them as he stood in front of the group. "Hello, my name is Koby, and the hokage has asked me to work with you on some tricks that I know," he said as he said with a smile.

"Aren't you the foreigner? What do you know," one of the students asked as he looked in Koby's direction.

"Well, it would seem enough cause the hokage trust me in showing you some tricks I know. They are hard and will take a lot of work, but they can help," he said as he started to work with the students. He kicked the ground quickly, as he then disappeared and appeared to the right. This, for example, is Soru. It is a key that my people use to move faster. It also helps you have greater strength in attacking your enemies," he explained as he looked at the students. Koby looked at them as he figured one more trick and he would have them wanting to learn. "This one is called Geppo," he told them as he walked in the air, as if he was flying. He was able to stay up in the middle of the air. This left the students in a state of awe.

"Now, if you want to do that, you will listen to this outsider," he said as he looked at them and saw that they said nothing more. All of the students listened to his words, there was not much of the questioning of what he was doing at that point spent all morning training seeing what the kids could do. None got closer as they were not ready or close to ready to learn the tricks of Rokushiki. It still went well as he had to start somewhere. He wasn't sure any of the ninjas would want to put in enough effor to learn. He knew that the basics never the less could help them. That they could take bits of it and use those to help their training. That would be enough to at least help. He wished he could do more but that seemed like it was it for now.

He started to leave after school, when he found the blonde ninja in his way. He was wearing orange. Koby found it odd that a ninja would wear orange. His googles were on his head stood out as he looked at him with a serious look on his face.

"Mister, I want to learn your style, I want to get strong, and I know that learning this Rokushiki will help. Teach me please. I need to learn. Everyone is getting farther ahead of me," he said as he looked at him. "I have to be stronger if I am going to be the greatest hokage ever," he declared.

Koby blinked at the way he declared it, with so much determination. He had a small mental flash back to meeting Luffy 3 years before when he was the weak one. This kid had the same energy as Luffy and felt the same strength of characters as Garp might put it. "Well, if you want to learn it, your going to have to work hard, very hard with me after each day after school. No complaining, your going to be pushed harder than ever and you will be tired after each night. Work in school will be harder after a night of hard work. You won't be able to have fun messing around. You will have to focus on getting strong and that alone," he declared looking at the boy. He felt like this could be a way to repay in directly the help he got from both Luffy, Bogard and Garp in his past. That was if the kid was really up to it.

"Fine, I can do it, if it makes me strong enough to stand on my own then I will do it," he said his voice determined telling him that he was down for this.


	4. Chapter 4: An D rank Mission

A few months went by as Koby had worked with Naruto, it was odd, but he couldn't actually learn the same type of martial arts as him. Naruto was able to find taijutsu that worked in some way similar to the tricks Koby could pull off. Koby focused then on the fundamentals as it was easiest to teach that. Naruto still luckily wanted to learn from him, even after he couldn't learn his style of martial arts. It was an odd experience, but somehow it somewhat worked. Naruto was getting better, his form was getting far better and he had a purpose. It was odd to work with someone who ended up battling so differently then you. Koby figured it was help and well it was fun to help others.

Koby at the same time couldn't use jutsu. It was maybe a bit unlucky as he tried once or twice in secret as he didn't want to look the fool. He would have too as each time he found out that he didn't have any natural chakra. That his skills would stay his own skills and well not those of a ninja. Koby had fun learning how the things worked even if he couldn't use them. It was interesting to learn about the different styles that ninja had. They battled in more styles then he could count. They were all called ninja, but they battled very differently form one another.

As every morning in the past, he was at work at the Hokage's office. He found himself going though the paper work like a pro. he would file it and he would make notes for the Hokage to read. Being the assistant to the powerful old man was not abnormal to him. He made sure the paper work was ready to be seen before he would bring it all in to the office of the Third. Koby figured this day was going to be the same as any day in the last few months. He would get back to work. Koby spent his afternoon working on basic taijutsu and then he would head home after training with Naruto.. Each night he would go with Naruto to eat at the local ramen shop. Koby was developing a liking of the dish.

"Good Morning, Lord Third," Koby said with a kind tone to his voice as ever. He was glad for the help the man had given him and he always wanted to replay that kindness. "Is there anything that I should know about, sir?"

Koby saluted Hiruzen and then paused as he moved his hand out of the way as he knew he looked a bit silly. As he realized he had done so his face turned red from embrassment. He knew that he was used to such things, but things like that were not needed here.

"Well, now, I have a mission for you. It is a test as it were. I want you to head out to meet with ninja who are arriving from the Cloud. I am sure that you can handle it. They are going to come in for an important meeting with us. I want you to treat them well. I know your not a ninja per say, but you will represent me and well you will do well," Hiruzen said with confidence in his tone. "I also want you to work with a jounin teacher to take on a team soon. I am not sure which one or who, but I am sure you will have more than desk work in your future."

The words took the young man off guard as he figured that such a thing was not going to happen. He figured that learning about this world and helping would be good. He had fun working with the students of the academy, and he figured that if he could teach them anything that it would be a great win for him. He also was curious about the rest of the world as he didn't know much about it. He gave the older man a smile. "Yes, I will get on it. I saw the paperwork a bit ago, I know already where to go," he said honestly as he bowed and took his leave.

Hiruzen looked at the young man. He was a good honest person who cared about others and worked hard. There was nothing to fault him with as he was the ideal of what a young leader should be. He figured that if he put him on a team even if he couldn't teach ninjutsu or genjutsu. That his leadership and example would allow ninja to advance and grow. He saw a lot of promise in this young man and wanted to allow his fire to grow in his new home.

Koby headed out to the gate where the ninja from the Cloud were going to be arriving. He knew it wasn't one of the leaders as they had sent ninja to represent them at this talk. It was going to be a low level meeting to go over basic things.He came to the gate and saw two women arrive. They looked as different as two women could look. He looked between the two as he could see that they were the two to take. A diplomat and her guard, most likely. " Hello, it is a pleasure to meet you both I am Koby, and I will take you around the village or right to the Hokage if you wish that. He is looking forward to meeting with you."

"Well sir Koby, this meeting is rather important and I think it best we just head that way. Thank you for your help in guiding us or offering to do so," she said as she gave him a small smile. "My name is Mabui, and this is Samui," she said announcing them. Samui nods her head as she walked with her.

Koby would guess both of them were older than him somewhere between 6 and 10 years old then he was. He led them to the meeting with the Hokage. The mission was a easy one, he knew it was a rank D one when he was given it. Yet it was important, as it was the first offical mission he was given as a ninja of Konoha. That meant a lot to him. It told him that he was trusted at least.

Koby waited for the meeting to finish as he walked the two of them back out of the village. He found them quiet but respectful, both of the young women took their leave as he waved. A simple D rank mission complete. He wouldn't even write a report for this as it wasn't needed. Now it was off to perhaps get some training in or work before he went to the academy and the day returned to its normal routine. Life was good. He figured that he would get more D rank missions over the next month before he would maybe get this team to teach. He was to teach ninja. That was a radical idea, he would see if it happened. He wouldn't believe that he would co-teach a team till it happened.

A/N- A short sorta of filler chapter, I hope you liked it. I think I will make him a coteacher, I am not sure if I will go with a cannon team or a OC team yet.


End file.
